


Yellow Ribbons, Black Graffiti

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Bourne (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Gen, Jason and Linus are friends, because it needed to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You couldn't have told him you weren't me?"</p>
<p>"I was bored."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Ribbons, Black Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover between Bourne and Ocean's because it needed to happen.

It’s one week before the heist and Linus is starting to feel nervous. Well, he’s been nervous since the first time he heard the plan and agreed to it, but as days pass he becomes even more nervous, which means that he has been buying at least one pack of gums a day. It’s a good thing he stopped smoking or by the end of this he would have lung cancer.

He had gone to one of his trips and it’s almost nine pm which means dinner time with the team. He walks in, like he has done for the past week and suddenly all is silent and they’re all looking at him.

So he’s been chewing a lot of gum, it’s not against the law, why are they-? Oh. _Oh._

“What are you doing here?” He asks to the man that could pose as him, probably even tricking his father (not his mother, nobody can trick that woman).

“Hey Linus,” the man answers and then he’s up and they hug quickly.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Danny asks and Linus thinks of the Christmas present he’s buying Jason just for the look on his face.

“Yeah, everybody meet Jason Bourne,” he turns to Jason, “you need me to introduce them?”

“No, I’ve already gathered who they are,” the other man answer and their voices are the first thing that separates them.

Linus voice is almost never angry, or even upset, normally he’s a cool guy and when he isn’t, his voice gets higher and more hysterical.

Jason’s voice is always normal, even when he’s angry (which Linus only saw once and it was more than enough, thank you) and deeper.

There are other things that differentiate them, like the fact that Jason has a couple inches on him and definitely more muscles.

The hair is practically the same and so is the face. It’s the little things, like Jason’s darker eyes, which isn’t just a natural cause, Linus knows. Jason’s ears are upper than his, and his lips are thinner than Linus’s.

Those are the physical differences between them, but then there are the psychological and it’s easy to know which one is the true Linus.

Jason has his back always straight, probably even when he’s sleeping, and that’s if he even sleeps, Linus has his doubts. He always has a straight face and even though he laughs at his jokes, it’s hard to make him give a genuine smile.

Since meeting Jason, Linus’s list of funny books has increased.

It’s easy to see that Jason is a military guy and he’s probably also a good thief, if he tried to, but not like Linus. Jason is a better shadow than he is, he’s sure, but Linus is a better thief, not just because he has more training and really, is just that _good_ , but because there’s an aura surrounding Jason that just can’t make people stand beside him without thinking that he’ll pull a knife or gun on them at one moment.

Linus was one of those people, but he’s known Jason long enough to know that he’s safe, at least until he becomes a super villain and it’s decided he needs to be taken down. That it would be Jason to do it is a surprisingly reassuring thought. At least he wouldn’t be just a nameless mark; Jason would know him and would know that the real Linus, besides this new super villain Linus, would want that.

But this is all rhetorical, of course; Linus isn’t becoming a villain anytime soon.

There’s an awkward silence on the room and finally Linus remembers to ask Jason how he got in there.

“I was walking down the street and that guy,” he points to Basher, “saw me and told me to go with him, that the food was about to arrive.”

“And you couldn’t have told him you weren’t me?” Linus doesn’t really sound upset, it’s funny to watch the others reaction at watching them talk.

“I was bored,” he says as a way of explanation and Linus knows there’s more to it but this isn’t neither the time nor place so he lets it go.

“Well then, let’s eat,” Linus says and goes to grab a plate.

“What?” Danny asks and really, it’s a shame there are no surveillance cameras in the room because he wishes he could see those faces over and over again.

“Jason is already here and he hasn’t eaten, so… he’s a friend, don’t worry,” he tells them. Okay, he also works for the government but he’s sure that he won’t give them away. 95% sure.

For a moment he thinks Danny is about to start screaming and thrown them both out, but then he shrugs, says okay and they all go back to eating.

It’s awkward. Like meeting the parents awkward, possible even more because Linus knows that Jason could kill them all with the cutlery and they wouldn’t even have time to hide before it was over. The fact that he won’t is not as reassuring as it should be.

“So, what do you do?” Turk asks and Linus looks at Jason, waiting to see what he’ll say.

He really hopes he won’t use the sentence “if I told you, I would have to kill you” because that would only make things even more awkward, and he still needs to rob a casino with these guys. Jason really can’t say, the only reason Linus knows is because he figured it out after he saw Jason killing a guy. It was also a guy that was trying to kill Linus, because he looked like him.

It has happened two more times, so Linus has learnt self-defense and how to work with guns. He will never be as good as Jason, that isn’t even possible, but it’s something and he doesn’t feel as unsafe as before.

“I’m a manager. I’m currently looking for dancers for the new Spielberg movie,” he says and the guys all accept that as the truth. Well, he’s sure Danny and maybe Rusty, don’t actually believe but they don’t make any questions, so it’s safe for now.

“How long have you two known each other?” Saul asks and this time it’s Linus who answers.

“We met about three years ago. Run into each other,” minus the man trying to kill him, it’s not exactly a lie. Not all the truth either, but if there’s one thing meeting Jason has taught him is that there are some things that should stay hidden.

After that it’s still a bit awkward but not as much. Jason talks with the Malloy twins, with Saul and then with Rusty, and of course those two would get along.

After they’ve finished eating they play a bit of poker and Linus knows Jason is holding back. It seems so does Danny, but he doesn’t say anything and Linus starts wondering if when they’re alone he’s going to ask him to tell Jason’s story. Linus won’t, even if he’s thrown out of the heist. And it’s not just because he owes him his life.

Jason is his friend and Linus is probably one of the few people in his life that the other can call friend. He knows that one day he’ll call and nobody will answer and he’ll do anything he can to lengthen that period.

After three games Jason tells them it’s time to leave and Linus goes with him to the corridor. He would like to accompany Jason to the car but two of them would attract suspicions.

“Where are you going now?”

“Back to Washington, then we’ll see,” it seems that like Linus he knows that they’re probably being watched, and not just by the hotel’s security.

He hugs Jason.

“I’ll see you when I see you,” Jason tells him and there’s a smile, but it’s as fake as Linus’s so he turns around and walks back inside.

He knows that the big reason they’re friends is not just because they look alike and it’s funny, but because even knowing what Jason does Linus still shows him his back.


End file.
